1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radar detectors and, more particularly, to networking radar detectors and other detectors.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, radar detectors used in vehicles are stand-alone devices. That is, each radar detector must independently detect radar activity and alert the driver upon the detection. One drawback with such a scheme is that the radar detector must be within the range of a functioning radar before it can give an alert. Typically, the radar detector detects the radar only a short time before the radar device is able to determine the vehicle""s speed. The short warning time often does not give the driver enough time to slow down before the vehicle""s speed is detected.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods that provide increased warning of radar activity and/or other police activity.
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention address this and other needs by networking a number of detectors over a wireless network. The driver of one vehicle may then be alerted of speed traps based on detections made by detectors in other vehicles. This may enable the driver to slow down before entering a speed trap. Systems and methods consistent with the present invention also enable a driver or passenger in a vehicle to provide an input when a police vehicle is sighted. This information may also be transmitted to other vehicles over the wireless network.
In accordance with the principles of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a method that includes receiving location information associated with each of a plurality of client devices is provided. The method also includes storing the location information and receiving detection information from at least a first one of the plurality of client devices, where the detection information relates to at least one of radar activity and a police sighting. The method further includes storing the detection information and transmitting the detection information to at least a second one of the client devices.
In another implementation consistent with the present invention, a system that includes a memory and a processor coupled to the memory is provided. The processor is configured to receive location information associated with each of a plurality of client devices and store the location information in the memory. The processor is also configured to receive detection information from at least a first one of the plurality of client devices, where the detection information relates to at least one of radar activity and a police sighting. The processor is further configured to store the detection information in the memory and transmit the detection information to at least a second one of the client devices.
In a further implementation consistent with the present invention, a computer-readable medium having stored thereon a plurality of sequences of instructions is provided. The instructions, when executed by a processor, cause the processor to receive first detection information from a server via a network, where the first detection information relates to at least one of radar activity, light beam activity and a police sighting. The instructions also cause the processor to store the first detection information in a memory and display a map including a symbol representing at least one of radar activity, light beam activity and a police sighting.
In yet another implementation consistent with the present invention a system that includes a location detector, a radar detector and a processing device is provided. The location detector determines its geographical location. The radar detector detects radar waves and outputs a signal when the radar waves are detected. The processing device receives the signal and transmits a message indicating that the radar waves have been detected, along with geographical information associated with the detected radar waves, for use by others via a network